LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion web series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, '' the Spider-Man'' movie games and the Spidey comic books, but also from Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles (such as MaxGoji's Spider-Man: The Series '' and ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible's original draft, Topher5151992's Marvel Nexus,'' ThunderboltZemo92's The Spectacular Spider-Man, Bridgetterocks Assemble!, and ElectricMayhem's [[Marvel's Spider-Man |''Marvel's Spider-Man]]) as well as other fanfictions'' (such as thebandragoness's ''Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs) and YouTube fan series'' (such as Paradox Pictures's The Spectacular Lego Spider-Man and darkspidey34[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLN5WTriY2WLSuA15PZv0Jev31T8JkjS8 '''s The Amazing Lego Spider-Man] ), yet it gives them a new spin.'' '' The first episode will be released sometime in the early 2018. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker. Synopsis Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker): A bookworm that one day was bitten by an electrocuted Oz enhanced spider giving him it's abilities. He used them irresponsibly and which caused his Uncle Ben's death he decided to use them for good. Now he struggles balancing his normal life and his superhero life as Spider-Man! Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly: Peter's loving aunt. She attempts to sustain the family after her husband's deatg without worrying Peter. * Uncle Ben Parker: Peter's dead uncle and main driver in his figth against crime. * Mary Jane Watson: * Norman Osborn ** Bernard Houseman * Harry Osborn * Anna Watson * Jason Macendale * Gwen Stacy * Captain George Stacy * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allen * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Glory Grant * Sally Avryll * Randy Robertson * Jason Ionello * Sha Shan * Daily Bugle ** Frederick Foswell: One of the Bugle's top reporters, he seems to be the most level headed of them but he hides a dark connection to New York's criminal underworld. ** J. Jonah Jameson: Daily Bugle Publisher Jonah Jameson is loud, obnoxious, penny-pinching egomaniac who uses Spider-Man to sell papers but deep down is a good man. ** Betty Brant ** Ned Leeds: An inquisitive and young reporter at the Bugle. He is investigating the Goblin and Spider-Man besides currently dating Betty Brant. ** Joseph Robertson * Bart Hamilton * Patrick Mulligan (Toxin I) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Roderick Kingsley * Daredevil (Matt Murdock * Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly/"Peter Parker" clone) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew/"Peter Parker" clone) * Moon Knight (Marc Spector) * X-Men ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Charles Xavier ** Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) * Fantastic Four ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce David Banner) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) ** Giant Man (Hank Pym) ** Iron Man (Anthony Stark) Minor characters * Professor Aron Warren * Helen Stacy * Sargent Jean DeWolfe * Dr Ted Twaki * Mr. Davis * Donald Menken * Sergeant Stan Carter * Mayor Waters * Ashley Kafka * Dr. Bromwell Antagonists * Kingpin/ The Big Man: The mysterious Kingpin is apparently one of the city's greatest philanthropist while running all of the crime in New York in secret. Only the elite of the New York underworld know who he really is but they are either scared to tell the police or enjoy his rule all but one man Mr. Big. ** Hammerhead (Joseph Lorenzini): Hammerhead is one of the toughest men in the criminal underworld specially known for his flat head and a preference for Tommy guns. The Kingpin’s main lieutenant, enforcer and representative. He’s the man the Kingpin sends to deal with Norman Osborn. ** Tombstone/Mr. Big (II) (Lonnie Lincoln) **Mr. Big: Mr.Big is one of New York’s biggest crime lord who wants to overthrow the mysterious Kingpin of Crime using any method possible. *** Styx (Jacob Eichorn) *** Stone (Gerald Stone) *** Enforcers **** Ox (Raymond Bloch) **** Shocker (I) (Jackson "Montana" Brice) **** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito Rubinstein) **** Snake Marston (Sylvester Marston) * Scorpion (I) (MacDonald Gargan) * Rhino (Alexander O' Hirn) * Sandman (William Baker) * Vulture (I) (Adrian Toomes) * Green Goblin (????) * Jack'o Lantern (????) * Doctor Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * [[Maxwell Dillon(Earth-616901616)|Electro (Maxwell Max Dillon )]] * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Vermin (Edward Whalen) * Crime Master * Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) * Bullseye (Leonard Lester) * Chameleon/"Spider-Man" (Dimitri Kravinoff) * Kraven the Hunter/"Spider-Man" (Sergei Kravenoff) ** Calypso * Scorpion (II) ("Peter Parker" clone/Kaine Parker) * Corona (Dagny Forrester) * Lefty Donovan * Spencer Smythe ** Spider-Spider Slayer Mark I * Molten Man (Mark Allan) * Venom (Eddie Brock Jr ): * Man-Wolf (John Jameson) * Vulture (II) (Rainero "Blackie" Drago) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Hobgoblin (?????) * Commanda (Catherine D' Antan) * Swarm (Petra von Meyer ) * Spot/Mr Nobody (Jonathan "Johnny" Ohnn) * Carnage (Cletus Cassidy): * Shriek (Frances Louise Barrison) *Doppelganger ("Peter Parker" clone) * Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe) ** Slayer Mark II * Hydro-Man (Morris "Morrie" Bench) * Schizoid Man (Chip Martin) * The Living Brain * Carrion ("Miles Warren" clone) * Beetle (Janice Lincoln) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) ** Sam Bullit * Sin Eater * Black Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) ** Chesbro * Green Goblin II/Neo Goblin (????) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) ** Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi) ** Main Mountain Marko (Michael Marko) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * The Rose II (Richard Fisk) * Doctor Doom (Victor Von D'amme) * Morlun ** Dex Episodes Season 1: Learning to Crawl ' *1. [[Adaptation (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Adaptation]]: Peter Parker otherwise known as the superhero Spider-Man returns from summer vacation to school just as has to deal with his first super powered villain, Adrian Toomes, who gets his inventions stolen by Norman Osborn, he decides to take his revenge as the Vulture by targeting everything Norman holds dear. Can Spidey survive returning to school? *2. ''Survival of the Fittest'': After the Vulture incident an enigmatic crime boss known only as the Mr Big contracts the mercenary group called the Enforcers (strongman Ox, contortionist Snake Marston, expert martial artist Fancy Dan, and gunman Montana) to eliminate the philanthropist Wilson Fisk as Peter enters a competition to work at Horizon Labs ,the experimental subsidiary of Oscorp industries. At the same time Peter decides to make a living by taking pictures of his alter ego for the Daily Bugle as he enters into a confrontation with the mercenary group. *3. ''Accomplices'': After the ordeal with Mr. Big and the Enforcers, Peter is shocked that the king of crime is a wealthy philanthropist and decides to investigate the Fisk industries fundraiser as Peter Parker for the bugle. However the King catches wind of Big's betrayal and sends Tombstone (a feared albino hitman for the mob) after him and Tombstone attacks him at the Bugle?! Now spidey must choose weather save the crime boss or discover the biggest crime boss in new York. *4. ''Countermeasures'': The enigmatic Kingpin of crime sends a criminal that works for him named William Baker (who is trying to make a living for his sick daughter) to get experimented on by Dr. Otto Octavius and Norman in an attempt to distract Spider-Man by making him impervious to damage. The experiment fails and turns him into living sand, Baker uses this new powers to start a crime spree to help his daughter which brings him into the attention of the web slinger just as Peter gets tired of Flash bullying him and challenges him to a fight in his hubris. Now Peter must defeat the slippery Sandman and somehow fight Flash without showing everyone that he is Spider-Man. *5. ''Variable'': The Kingpin continues his attempts to distract Spider-Man by fusing two bit tug Alex O'Hirn (Baker's former partner) with an impenetrable exo skeleton shaped like a rhinoceros.He uses his newfound powers to get back at Spider-Man by trying to get J Jhona Jameson to reveal how he gets so many pictures of Spider-Man in his paper as he believes that the photographer is in contact with Spider-Man.Now Peter must save the man who hates him the most from the second man who hates him the most and survive the stampede. *6. ''Influx'': After the Rhino incident the Big Man makes Osborn and Octavius turn private eye Mac Gargan into a supervillain using a serum called Gobulen Green and bonding him with a more flexible version of the Rhino suit with a mechanical tail all fashioned after a scorpion (the spider's natural predator). Meanwhile Peter is growing tired of all the new villains so he decides to investigate the Kingpin and his frist suspect is Norman Osborn. He however must survive being followed by the savage scorpion and trying to get Gwen to go with him to the ball. *7. ''Warzone'': After Scorpion's defeat the Big Man keeps pressuring Octavius and Osborn to make more super human mercenaries to either distract or kill the web head as he now knows who he is. Osborn however realizes that the authorities may connect him to these new superhuman and sends a famed industrial saboteur known as the Chameleon to steal something from Tri-Corp; a prototype to use for the Big Man's project and to frame them as the ones behind the super criminals on the rise. The devices, a pair of gauntlets that release vibrations for offensive use alongside a suit to protect its wearer from the harmful vibrations, its then given to former Enforcer Montana who becomes the Shocker to finish the job the Big Man gave him. Harry meanwhile decides to join the football team in an attempt to get popular sidelining Peter and Gwen. *8. ''Premature Reaction'': While working on the maintenance of an experiment to create super criminals, Dr. Otto Octavius is reminded of his abusive father by Norman Osborn. He starts feeling uneased, but everything takes a turn for the worse once a mysterious figure sabotages his experiment. Octavius survives but his mechanical arms are fused with his body. Blaming Norman and Spider-Man (since he helped save him), he names himself Doctor Octopus and tries getting revenge on all the people who have wronged him just as Peter's school is in a field trip to Tri-Corp where one of the people who wronged him works. Now Peter must subdue the eight armed menace and protect his friends and the people he hates from him. *9. ''Drained'': When a freak accident happens at Horizon Labs, Max Dillon gets turned into living energy conduit and he seeks to be cured after he accidentally causes chaos and destruction. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is exhausted due to fighting Sandman the day before, so how will he defeat Electro if he can keep himself awake for more than ten minutes? *10. ''Boisterous'': As Dr. Connors tries testing an electrified Oz lizard serum, the formula is sabotaged by Miles Warren and he is turned into a giant lizard creature and tries to eat all of the Horizon Labs staff, including Eddie Brock and Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man and the Horizon staff must now stop him and make a cure before the police kill him. *11. ''Fuse'': As the Fall Formal is finally here, a mysterious figure known as the Green Goblin, who also seems to be related Octavius accident, starts terrorizing the party. But the worst part is that the party has a special visitor who is none other than the Kingpin of Crime. Now Peter must save one of his worst enemies, defeat a new deadly one and find an excuse as to why he is leaving the party to the beautiful Mary Jane Watson. *12. Misdirection: A mysterious, new villain starts stealing technology. He is Mysterio the Mystic and he wants to bring mankind back to basics. Peter believes he has a connection to the Green Goblin and decides to use his Bugle connections to ask reporter Ned Leeds to help him, and if that wasn't enough he needs to help prepare for the Halloween party with the main theme being magicians from the past. At the same time Goblin tries to get help form Kingpin's enemy Nick Lewis Jr in taking down the Big Man. Now Spidey must defeat Mysterio the mystic and complete his homework in time. *13. ''Explosive Result'': As Halloween arrives Spider-Man is invited by the Green Goblin to a foundry where he has incriminating evidence of Kingpin's operations and Kingpin himself. At the same time Peter is told by the school's psychologist Bart Hamilton to talk to Harry who didn't show up to Midtown's Halloween Party. However, Peter discovers that Norman Osborn has ties to the Green Goblin and may even be him. Now Peter must try to defeat his greatest enemy and survive for enough time to talk to Harry without letting him now his father may be the Goblin. 'Season 2: No More ' *1. ''Absorbance'': After Kingpin was driven underground The Green Goblin has become the new kingpin of Crime and his first act is convincing Mark Allan, who owes his right hand (Blackie Gaxton) a big quantity of money, to submit to an experiment that fuses his skin with a gold molten substance (called sub dermal armor) that makes him stronger and gives him the ability to exponentially increase his heat so he can kill Spider-Man for a cure. The problem is that Mark's sister and his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson , try investigating and get trapped on the crossroad of the fight between Peter and the "Molten Man" and spidey must try to protect them. *2.''Servanthood'': The Goblin has acquired a new ally the mysterious Crime Master and he uses his vast resources to hire three of the deadliest mercenaries to kill spider-man. They are: the killer who never misses Bullseye, the world greatest hunter Sergei Kravinoff, the cold hearted mercenary with a hatred for masked crime fighters Coldhearth. Peter also starts dating Liz Allan to comfort her after her brother’s turning into the Molten Man and takes her to a date on a Cinema as Coldhearth attracts Spider-Man’s attention by kidnapping criminals at Ravemcroft. Now Spidey must defeat the Cold hearted killer and rescue his enemies and return to his date before Liz realices he’s gone. *3. *4. *5. *6. ''Revealed'': As Peter is trying to find a way help Harry give up being the Green Goblin , he is told by Harry that there is a new Goblin in town because he was kidnapped by him. Peter is hesitant to belive him at first but after thinking about it he realizes Norman could have taken up the mantle. This leads into an investigation by the part of our favorite web head which leads him to the new Green Goblin. As Peter is fighting the Goblin leads him to an abandoned Oscorp weapon testing ground for the final battle. *7. ''Masquerade'': *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. Stock Dive: Spidey finally figures a way to take Kingpin to jail; he needs to find some tapes which incriminate him. There is one problem, however, he has two deadly bodyguards who also serve as his lieutenants: Hammerhead and Tombstone. At the same time, Kingpin frees Rhino ,Sandman and the Enforcers (minus Montana and Snake Marston) to distract the webhead .Now Spider-Man must face against four of his deadliest villains and take down the big man of crime once and for all in this epic season finale. 'Season 3: Web Of Shadows ' *1. ''Deviation'': After defeating the Kingpin for good Spider-Man discovers that a mysterious rat like creature is kidnapping geneticists into the sewers and one of them is Horizon's Miles Warren and Doctor Connors. Peter immediately assumes that he is connected to Connors's research , however he might uncover some of Warren's shady secrets instead and if that wasn't enough Peter must try to also take pictures of the beast for the bugle . Now Spidey must fight against the being behind this act: the ferocious Vermin and try taking it's photo. *2. ''Suspension'':'' After the whole ordeal with Vermin Warren wants to get rid of Spider-Man for getting information on his shady deals with the mob. So he blackmails an old colleague of his, named Spencer Smythe,to create a robot to kill or to get samples of the webhead's blood. The robot is dubbed the Spider-Slayer and tracks Spider-Man to Midtown when Peter's at gym class. Now the web head must try and subdue it while also uncovering a deadly conspiracy and tolerating the jocks. *3. *4. *5. *6. [[Metamorphosis (episode of LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series)|''Metamorphosis]]: The criminal known as Tombstone makes his bid for control of the underworld as he sends his lieutenant the Beetle to steal the mysterius symbiotic life form at Hotizon Labs. *7. *8. ''Rising Action'' *9. ''Group Therapy'' *10. ''Ganglands'' *11. ''Power Corrupts'': With his aunt in intensive treatment, his friends despising him, and with the struggle of paying all of the bills by himself, Peter is trying not to break down when Jameson asks an Horizon in financial trouble for help in treating his son who suffered an accident. An alien gem, named Prometheus, is embedded on his chest. In an attempt to remove it Connors injects him with a perfected Lizard serum but Warren replaces reptile DNA with Wolf DNA in an attempt to discredit Connors and fully own the Lab. John turns into a monster and brings forward all of the dark side of his personality to the forefront as he becomes the savage Man Wolf who an angry Peter must subdue. *12. ''Thesis'': *13. ''Antithesis'': '''Season 4: The Clone Saga *1. Evaluation: *2. The Citation: *3. Disarmament: *4. Failing: *5. *6. *7. X: *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. Season 5: Maturity *1. *2. *3. *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. Specials Benspider has announced that each season will have two specials by season. Each special usually is 40 minutes long and focus on secondary characters. 'A Day at Rikers' Main article: LEGO Spider-Man: A Day at Rikers Influences on the Series * The frist and most ovius inspiration for the series is The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon by Greg Weinsman and Victor Cook. **Episode 1 season 1 Adaptation is a direct adaptation of the first episode of the aforementioned series Survival of the Fittest. ** * Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *In the show the Parkers' dog, Ms. Lion, is a schnauzer dog. This change was made to make the dog look like Benspider's dog. *Benspider has said that after ten seasons he may consider doing a reboot series with the same title. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was also dropped due to Benspider finding it too difficult. *The series is animated at 20 fps. *The series was originally animated using Dragonframe but benspider instead chose Helium frog. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616. *There have been 8 rewrites so far. The most current one has made the series a remake of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *In the first pitch many villains would have been created by the same accident as Spider-Man. (Note: all of the non powered villains would have used the accident to steal tech from OsCorp.). *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting, and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths in a reality split off from Earth-616. * This series is part of Benspider's project to make many LEGO stop motion series', seven of them being Spidey series' (''LEGO Web of Spider-Man'', ''The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Webspinner: The Series, LEGO Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series (Reboot), [[LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series|''LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series]], ''Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, and [[LEGO Spider-Man: The New Web Series|''LEGO Spider-Man: The New Web Series]].).'' * One series managed to spin off from the success of both this one and ''Webspinner; LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series, created by Max Carroll. * The series use clay to help with the animation. * The series intro music is from The Spectacular Spider-Man guitar cover from Spectacular Spiderman FULL GUITAR COVER with Guitar as vocals with Solo made by 6StringMaestro * In the show Spider-Man has a mix of organic and mechanical webbing. In this version he uses the web-shooters to allow his webbing to support weights and not break as easily as it will do otherwise. * There are 4 different Sinister Six lineups ** The first Sinister Six lineup consists of: Kraven the Hunter, Scorpion (Gargan), Doctor Octopus (leader), Mysterio (Beck), Electro, and Vulture (Toomes). **The second Sinister Six lineup consists of: Beetle , Doctor Octopus, Scorpion (clone), Mysterio (Beck), Sandman, and Kraven. **The third Sinister Six line up consists of: *Due to their service to he show, the users Coolot1, MaxGoji 2.0, and PrimalFan are considered writers on the show and get a special thanks on each episode. Designs * Spider-Man's design during season 1, 2, and 3 is a mix of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series (with the web pattern and back logo) and Todd McFarlane designs (with the spider eyes and the black with blue shading instead of the more recognizable blue) and exterior molded black and red web-shooters on the wrists. During Season 1 and 2, he has a blue spider logo on his back originally it was based on the Ditko logo but in Season 2 it's based on The Spectacular Spider-Man but in Season 3 and Season 4 the costume is modified and the black with blue shading becomes blue with a lighter blue as shading.The flickr user : pivote1342 did the original decal and it was later changed by benspider. * Doctor Octopus' design is a LEGO version of The Spectacular Spider-Man version. The flickr user : pivote1342 did the original decal and it was later changed by benspider. * Electro's design is based in his The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Vulture design's based on his The spectacular Spider-Man version with '' molded wings below his arms and with molded talons''. The flickr user : pivote1342 did the original decal and it was later changed by benspider. * Venom design's a mix between the McFarlane version (Shape of the eyes, mouth) and the costume worn by Mac Gargan (red pupils, logo). It also has elbow-boney spikes. * Kingpin's design is based on his Spider-Man: The Animated Series counterpart. Easter Eggs * In the first episode Vulture's suit looks green due to the lighting after kdinapping grabing Norman Osborn. This is a reference to his comic book color scheme. * In the first episode, Harry mentions a tour of France. In the comics Norman Osborn hid there after his apparent death in The Amazing Spider-Man #122. * There are some references to the Disney tv show gargoyles ,which was made by Greg Weinsman. In one episode an aritcle that says that Castle Wyvern has finally been found can be seen in the bugle. Castle Wyvern is the original home of the gargoyles in the show. * There is a pizzeria called Romita and Junior's Pizzeria. This is a reference to John Romita Sr. and Jr., both of whom are artists who drew Spider-Man. * At Peter's school, there is a poster for an Arachno-Man movie directed by Ran Saimi. This is a reference to the Ultimate Spider-Man story arc "Hollywood" were a Spider-Man movie was being directed by Sam Raimi. * There are multiple references to the popular web series Red vs. Blue, such as in episode 2 from season 1, a criminal with a maroon headband asks one with an orange one why they were there, only for them to be interrupted by Spider-Man. This is a reference to the first line spoken in said show. * In the season 1 episode ''Drained ''Peter calls Electro Buzzshock and Megawatt before giving him his iconic name. Both of these names are references to the Ben 10 franchise. Buzzshock is the name of an alien and the megawatts are aliens of the same species as Buzzshock that Ben met in his early adventures. Buzzshock was also Benspider's favorite alien when he first watched the show. * In many Season 1 , 2 ,3 and 4 episodes a long black haired man is seen drinking coffee with a skinny man and observing Spider-Man. These characters are confirmed to be both Morlun and Dex. (Note: In season 6 Morlun becomes a main villain.) Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coolot1 Category:Shows Category:Benspider Category:Web series Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616